All is Never Lost
by DrippytheDragon
Summary: Follows James and Lily through their 7th year at Hogwarts. Shows how they fall in love, and the trials that they have to face before Harry is born. Also shows the other 3 Marauders, and how they find love, but only slightly. Cute and funny, very romantic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Guys, and welcome to my new fan fic, All is Never Lost! **

**This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and i have always loved the idea of seeing James and Lily's romance flurish, and getting an insight at what the other Marauders were like! So, after reading tons of other people's fan fic's on James and Lily, (my two favouite's being 'All's fair in love and war' by Cheynee, and 'Boy meets Girl, Girl hates Boy' by LilyxJames4ever) I just hope that mine lives up to some of the amazing fan fic's already out there!  
So, enough with the monologue :), thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it, and please review, they brighten up my day :)**

**Disclamier: No, i don't own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters and ideas. I only own the plot, and the Character, Gina, Yazzii and Sam, but even then, seeing as they are my BFF's, i don't own them either. Teehee :p 3**

* * *

All is Never Lost

Chapter 1 – We meet again

"7th year, here I come!" shouted Sirius, as he sat down by the window in their carriage of the Hogwarts Express.

James and Lily chuckled and sat down opposite Sirius, James fighting the urge to droop his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Yeah Yeah, and luuucky me! I get to spend it with the world's biggest tosser" said Yazzii, curling her long legs underneath her, and got out a muggle magazine.

"Awww come on now sweet cheeks, that's no way to talk about Remus" replied Sirius as Remus and Gina walked in.

"Not quite sure she was talking about me Padfoot" Remus smirked, sitting down and pulling Gina onto his lap. Sirius huffed and started messing around with his broom. Yazzii looked up from her magazine and smirked.

"Yazzii, Sirius, can you guys not go 2 minutes without arguing?" said Sam with a desperate tone added to her voice as she and Peter walked in.

"Nope" they both replied in unison "hey" they both said at the same time again "stop that!" in time again.

"Well that just proves it then doesn't it" James said "you to are a match made in _hell_"

"I resent that!" cried Sirius "I and Locmelis have it going _on_" said Sirius, ducking from the bottle of water that Yazzii threw at him.

"The day that we 'have it on' Black, will be the day that I sign into a nunnery with Evans here"

"Hey!" replied Lily, looking up from her book "why drag me into it Yaz?"

"'cause you clearly have it going on to" chuckled James, and suddenly fell silent from the death stare he received from Lily.

They were an odd bunch of friends really. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were known as 'The Marauders', always pulling pranks around Hogwarts. James Potter was _madly_ in love with Lily Evans, and unbeknown to him, Lily was in love with him to, but was too scared of getting her heart broken to admit it. Lily was average height, 5 foot 5, with blindingly bright red hair, that fell in waves down her back. James, on the other hand, was a lanky height of 6 foot, with jet black hair that stuck up on end, even after hours of trying to tame it.

One of Lily's best friends, Infact her longest best friend Yazzii Locmelis, had grown up with her on the same street in Kent, London. They were both Muggle-born, so they were both subject the endless taunting by the Syltherins. But, Yazzii had her very own _personnel _knight in shining armour, Sirius Black. Sirius was smitten with Yazzii, but Yaz could not stand him. Ever since that time in second year when he accidentally spilt chocolate sauce down her new robes, she hated him. But, even she couldn't ignore that fire that lit up inside her every time she was around him. Yazzii Locmelis was skinny and tall, around 5 foot 8 to be exact. She had stunning brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, framing her model like face perfectly. Sirius Black was just less than 6 foot tall, with shaggy black hair that was roughly cut to just underneath his chin.

Another of Lily's best friends was Georgina Jefimik, or as she liked to be called, Gina. She had unfortunately earned the name G-balls, after an incident in quidditch practise. Gina was the Griffindor Keeper, and once had 3 quaffle's thrown at her, and she managed to catch them all, to Siruis's delight. Also on the quidditch team was James, the captain and also a chaser, Sirius, one of the two beaters and Yazzii, the Seeker. Remus and Lily were the commentators of every game, after being elected by Professor McGonagall. Gina dated Remus Lupin, the third Marauder, with a terrible secret. When Remus was six, he was bitten by the werewolf Fenir Greyback, forever cursing him to become a werewolf every full moon. Once the gang found this out, instead of abandoning him, James, Sirius and Peter became illegal Animagi, James turning into a stag, Sirius into a dog, and Peter into a rat, so that they could keep him company as animals on that one long night every month. The girls, instead of also becoming animals, decided that they would wait outside the whomping willow the following morning of the full moon, with new clothes, food, water, a stretcher and medical aid for the boys when they came out. Hence earning them all nicknames; Remus was known as Moony, James and Prongs, Sirius as Padfoot, Peter as Wormtail, Lily as Bandage, Yazzii as Plaster and Gina as Cast. Gina was average size and very tall, just above 5 foot 9, and had mousy blonde hair that was seramically straight, falling down to her waist. People had often told her to cut it, but she would just scream, grab her hair and run away in the other direction. Remus was tall, the tallest of the group, hitting 6 foot 3. He had blonde hair, and a serious looking face, that would often be plastered with a smile whenever Gina was around.

Sam was best friends with Gina, Yazzii and Lily, but was the 'odd' of the group. She was a Ravenclaw, therefore wasn't involved in half of the funny memories from the common rooms and classes. It was also awkward in quidditch when Ravenclaw faced Griffindor, as Sam was the Ravenclaw seeker, therefore being Yazzii's main threat. But, against all odds, they were all still very close. She was short, only reaching 4 foot 11, but had a pixie like grace about her that every guy could see. She had dark brown hair that fell in ringlets down her back, framing the petite face.

Peter, the last Marauder, was unlike any of the others. He was short and plump, and was seen very often as a 'tag along' to the group.

"Oi! James, Lily! Wake up! The trains stopping!" Shouted Remus at James and Lily's sleeping figures. Lily awoke with a start to find her head resting against James's chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. James woke with a snort, unwinding his arms from around Lily's figure with a smile on his face.

"Awww, look at the two love birds" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut it you" Yazzii said, beating Lily to it "just because you aren't getting any"

"Yeah well, we could both be if you would just admit you're undying love for me" Sirius retorted.

Yazzii snorted and reached up for her trunk. Lily sat up and put her hand out for James, offering to help him up. He took it with a smile.

"Now now Locky don't you want a strong man to lift down that trunk for you?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, when I see one" Yazzii stated, reaching up higher on her tip toes, finally reaching the handle.

"Well, I'm standing right here, in all my muscle and glory, just waiting for the – umph!" Sirius cried, as Yazzii swung her truck right between his legs.

"My crown jewels!" Sirius yelled, clutching his crotch as he fell to the floor.

"Not so manly now ay?" Yaz replied, laughing as she walked out of carriage door, with all the others following behind her, clutching their sides with laughter, leaving an almost crying Sirius behind in the Carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai!  
Just thought that i'd appologise now for any Grammitical errors/spelling mistakes. Even though I have passed my English exam, I type very fast! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own a rather slow pink laptop. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Yes

Lily looked at the letter again, astonished at its words. She was head girl! Her! She giggled and jumped in the air, before practically skipping down the stairs to the common room. However, just as she made it to the bottom step, SMACK!

She face planted something in front of her, hard. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Slowly and reluctantly, Lily opened her eyes, straight into the gaze of James Potter's Hazel eyes.

"Whoa, sorry Ev- I mean Lily" James said, pulling Lily onto her feet "didn't see you there"

"No no, my bad Po- I mean James, I was the one skipping like a loon down the stairs" Lily replied, a blush forming on her face as she realised that James's strong, muscular arms were still wrapped around her, she suppressed a chill going from her head to her toes.

"Well, okay then, hey, what's that?" James asked, nodding his head towards the letter on the floor.

"Oh, _that_" Lily said, snapping out of her daydream. "It's my letter from Dumbledore saying that I'm head girl this year"

"No _way_!" James shouted! "I'm head boy!"

"Cool!" said Lily, "Err – James?"

"Yes?"

"If your head boy and I am head girl…that means that…"

"Yes?" James said, excited about the fact that Head boy and Head girl share a _private_ dorm.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore…now" Lily stated.

"Oh…right" James said, looking down at the floor, disappointed.

"So…we better get going" Lily said again.

"Yup"

"Okay"

"Right"

"James?"

"Yea?" James said, looking up smiling, _maybe she'll mention about the dorm now_ he thought.

"Can you let go of me so we can go to the meeting?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" James replied, still not moving.

"James?"

"What?"

"Let go!" Lily said, laughing.

"Sorry!" James said, taking a step back, his hands in the air. What James had forgotten was that he was standing on the bottom step, and his step back landed him neatly on his behind.

"Shit!" James cursed

Lily, trying to control her laughter, jumped the remaining step and knelt down beside James's head.

"You alive?" She asked her voice full of sarcasm.

"Not sure" James said, feigning weakness "feeling very faint…" he threw his left arm over his face, and made a fake whimpering voice.

"Awww, poor James" Lily said, chuckling "where does it hurt?"

James, mustering up all of the courage he had, decided it was now or never.

"My heart" He responded simply.

Lily froze. How had she not seen this coming?

"y-you're h-h-heart?" she stuttered.

"Uh-huh"

"And what can _I_ do to fix that?"

James took a deep breath before answering.

"?"

"What?" Lily said, leaning in closer to James "I didn't catch that"

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily's heart took off. Should she go with him? Lily had always turned down any boys asking to go out with her because of what her sister had said once about boys 'only wanting one thing, and once they got that one thing, they break your heart and never come back'. But, she felt something with James, something…different. This time, she went with what her heart said instead of her head.

"Yes"

James was convinced he had died and gone to Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Lovley readers :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own a broken desk lamp. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Safe for now

"I can't believe that we get our very own dorm!" James said, jumping up and down with joy.

"Alright mate, calm down will ya? Trying to study here" said Sirius.

James, Remus and Peter did a double take and looked back at Sirius lying on his bed, a book over his face.

"Dude" Remus began "Studying actually means that you have to read the book, not use it as a pillow"

"What? Since when!" Sirius cried

"Since you took Advanced Potions, you douche" Peter said, and ducked from the pillow that came hurtling at him.

"Yeah, why did you take that?" James asked, pulling out his trunk and putting the things that he had taken out previously, back in ready to move to his new, _private_ dorm.

"Figured Yazzii would need some company" Sirius shrugged.

"Erm, mate…Yazzii took advanced potions _with_ Gina, Lily and Alice, I doubt she needs your company" Remus stated, snickering.

"Like she can resist my charm" Sirius said, puffing out his chest "She'll cave soon"

James snorted.

"Anyway" Remus said "I need to go and meet Gina now, so see you lat-"

"Who said my name?" Said a voice coming from the boy's door.

The four Marauders turned to face the door, and were meet with the sight of Gina, looking like a goddess, leaning up against the door. Her long hair was curled, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a red hoodie.

"I…err…Gina…Hey" Remus stuttered, grabbing his bag and walking towards Gina "See you later guys" Remus said to the other Marauders, but not taking his eyes off Gina.

As soon as the door shut, Sirius was off.

"Bloody Merlin, who was that and _what_ have they done with G balls?"

James shook his head and turned back to packing.

"I mean, did you _see_ them skinny jeans? They should be made illegal. Oh god, if Yazzii wears them I'm gonna need to go the hospital wing. I mean phoar"

"Yes Sirius, we understand, your body would have a malfunction if plaster wore them. Now shut up and help me carry this to my Head Dorm" James said, struggling to get it to stand up right.

"James, seriously, are you a wizard or not?" Sirius asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh…right…wingardium Leviosa!" James shouted, and his trunk rose off the bed, following behind James and Sirius as they made there way to the door.

"You coming Wormtail?" Sirius asked, looking behind him at Peter's figure on his bed, his head buried in a muggle studies book.

"Nah, got to study, see you later Padfoot"

James and Sirius nodded and made their way out of the door.

…..

"Chocolate Frogs" James said to the statue that was guarding their head dorm's door. The statue nodded and moved to the left, revealing a door. James, Sirius and the levitating trunk made their way through the door, to see a common room. The common room was decorated in Griffindor colours, with a huge fire in the centre wall and a huge sofa opposite it. Between the fire and the sofa was a mahogany table, already scattered with quills, parchment and books, clearly from Lily. In the common room was also a half filled book shelf, a notice board with all of the prefect rotas on, and to James's delight, a coffee machine.

"Coffee!" James squealed.

….

After making himself and Sirius a rather large pot of coffee, the two Marauders climbed the stone staircase that was to the left of the grand fire. At the top of the small landing there were three doors. The door to the left had the letters HB on it; where as the door to the right had the letters HG. The door in the middle had nothing on it, so James, being curious, opened the door to reveal a huge bathroom, where Yazzii was currently drying her hair.

"Awww man! I missed her shower!" Sirius stated, clutching his chest.

"Err, standing right here fella's" Yazzii said, grinning "You checked out the rooms yet James?"

"Just this bathroom and the common room" James replied "Where's Lily?"

"Oh, she's talking to McGonagall about the new prefects"

"Figures" James said, walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Dropping his trunk on the floor, he took in his new bedroom. It had been decorated in his favourite colour, red. There was a four poster double bed in the middle of the room, with a bedside table either side. By the window there was a wooden desk and a chair, already filled with new quills and parchment. There was also a wardrobe and a set of Chester draws, along with a mini bookshelf.

"Wicked" James said, and jumped face down onto his new bed.

….

After a long meeting with Professor McGonagall, Lily made her way back to her new dorms. But instead of having an uneventful walk back, she ran into the Syltherins.

"Aha! Look who it is, the Mudblood Evans" Squealed Bellatrix, laughing along with all the other 9 Syltherins.

"10 points from Syltherin for foul language Bellatrix" Lily said, trying her best not to let her face show fear.

"Oooooh I'm scared!" Said Bellatrix, before coming closer to Lily "something awful is coming your way Mudblood, and you better watch out, because it's not gonna be pretty" She said, before turning around and walking away laughing.

Lily took a deep breath before practically running to her dorm.

"Ch-Chocolate Frogs" Lily said, breathless.

The door appeared and she ran in, slamming it shut behind her, making James jump up from the sofa.

"Lily, bloody Merlin you scared me, list-" James stopped as he took in Lily's shaking, crying figure. "Lily! What's wrong?"

"B-Bellatrix" Lily said, before collapsing into James's arms.

"What? What did the hag from hell do now?"

"She threatened me…James, I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"The war" Lily stated. "It's all getting so horrible, and I don't know what to do!" She cried into his chest

"Shhh" James cooed "Your safe here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

"You promise?"

"Yes. You're safe with me"

"For now" Lily said, and sniffed into his chest

"For ever" James whispered, and kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this was my favourite chapter to write, so i hope you will like it! i have decided to put chapters 5, 6 and 7 up when i get over 5 reviews (cheeky smile), so please review! Merci :) xx**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own a dragon clock, that is _awesome!_**_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 – Hogsmeade

As dawn rose on the Saturday morning in Hogwarts, there was an utter scene of panic in the rooms of the Head boy and Head girl.

"What about this one?" Lily asked her friends Yazzii and Gina, twirling around in her jeans and yellow hoodie.

"Nah, to bright" Yazzii said, yawning as she painted her nails.

"It clashes with your eyes" Said Gina "Here, try this" she said, holding up a green jumper. Lily sighed, and pulled off her yellow hoodie and replaced it with the green jumper.

"Bingo!" Yazzii said, jumping off Lily's bed and began messing with Lily's hair. After half an hour, Lily was ready. She was wearing a green jumper with dark blue jeans and her black converse. Her hair was straight, and in a single ponytail.

"Okay, let's go!" Gina said, jumping of the bed, but tripped over her boot and fell on her ass.

After their laughter had subsided and Yazzii had stopped chocking on her pumpkin juice, they met the boys in the small common room.

…..

James could not believe his eyes. She looked bloody gorgeous!

…..

_Fuck me,_ Sirius thought after looking at Yazzii, _hospital wing, here I come…slowly that is._

…..

Remus blinked and looked at Gina again, she was beautiful.

…..

"Err, guys?" Lily Asked "do you want to get going?"

At the sound of Lily's voice, James jumped out of his daydream (…cough) and hit Sirius and Remus, who were both practically drooling over the floor.

"Yeah" James said, "after you"

…...

20 minutes later, all 6 of them were sitting around a table in the three broomsticks, drinking butterbeer. Lily, Yazzii and Gina were trying to ignore the stares of envy from all the other girls in the pub, as they were sitting next to the Marauders.

"So" Lily said, making conversation "where's Wormtail?"

"No idea Bandage" Sirius replied "just didn't want to come"

"Oh" Lily said, looking down at her butterbeer.

"Hey Lily" James said, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Lily said, standing up, "see you later guys"

"Be careful" Gina said, smiling.

….

"Thank god for that!" Lily shouted "I don't think I could have handled another moment of those death stares"

James laughed, "It's just because of me and my good looks" He smirked, and ducked from a snowball that Lily threw at him.

"Weak bandage, very weak" He grinned.

"Well just because I'm not a quidditch champion chaser" Lily teased.

"Oh you went there Evans"

"Went where Prongs?"

"Here!" James shouted, and tackled her to the snowy ground.

"James!" Lily screamed, as he started tickling her "You're not playing fair!"

"No one plays fair in war Mudblood" said a voice from behind them. James and Lily shot up from the snow, and held there wands up in defence against Bellatrix, Snape, Malfoy and other Syltherins that they didn't know by name.

"Severus" Lily started "What are you doing?"

"Bidding the dark lord Mudblood, and killing off your kind"

"Her kind!" Bellowed James "How dare you, you greasy haired git! She's worth 10 of you, hell, 10 of all of you!"

"Shut it blood traitor!" Yelled Bellatrix, and sent James a body bind curse. James fell to the floor, only being able to look on with his eyes.

"That's right Potter" spit Malfoy, "watch as your Mudblood _dies_"

"Do it Severus!"

"Severus, please" Lily begged.

"Septumsempra!"

James watched in agony as Snape's curse hit Lily full on, cutting her chest open. Lily screamed as she stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff side by the shrieking shrak.

Bellatrix laughed and walked away. James swore he saw Snape wipe a single tear away from his eye, before walking away with the other soon to be death eaters.

James still couldn't move. He couldn't see either, as floods of tears cascaded down from his eyes.

….

"What is taking Prongs and Bandage so long?" Sirius moaned, rubbing his hands together and breathing out dragon's breath "its bloody freezing out here and they where meant to meet us half an hour ago!"

Before anyone could respond, Sirius, Yazzii, Gina and Remus turned their heads towards the laughing that was coming up from behind them.

"Another Mudblood dead, another Mudblood dead" Bellatrix, Sirius's demented cousin sang.

"You don't think?" Yazzii began.

"Oh my god!" Gina screamed, clutching Remus "Its Lily!"

"Where were they heading to on their walk?" Remus asked, trying to keep him and Gina calm.

"I think he said something about showing her the view from the cliff of the shrieking Shrak" Sirius said, before realization hit him "the cliff!"

Yazzii got out her wand and conjured her Patronus, an eagle. She then spoke to it. "Go to Hogwarts and find Professor Dumbledore and give him this message: Lily and James have been attacked on the cliff by the shrieking shrak, hurry" the eagle nodded and took of into the sky.

"Come on!" shouted Sirius "Lets get down there!"

….

The sight that hit them was enough to make Sirius choke back tears. James was sprawled on the floor, not moving, and Lily was no where to be seen.

"James!" Sirius and Remus called out, kneeling beside him. James blinked away tears and looked at them.

"Shit!" Remus cried "it's a body bind curse"

Sirius muttered the counter curse and James sat up, still crying.

"She fell, I couldn't save her, I promised…I" James muttered.

"Prongs" Sirius said, grabbing his shoulders "it's not your fault mate, now what happened?"

Before James could answer, he stood up and ran to the cliff edge. He couldn't see anything except the trees and snow around 100 feet down. She had to be alive, he thought…I promised.

He jumped.

"JAMES!" Remus, Yazzii, Gina and Sirius cried.

He hit the floor on his back, cutting his hands on rocky surface. He didn't feel the pain though, he had to find Lily.

"LILY!" he yelled "LILY!"

Around 400 yards from where he landed, he found her. She was lying on her back, unconscious from the blood loss. Her blood was everywhere. He couldn't find where the bleeding had started because their was _so_ much blood. Her entire body was bruised, cut and broken. He knelt by her face, bringing her head up onto his lap. "Lily, wake up. Please don't be dead. I need you. Please. This is my entire fault. I promised that you would be safe…I" His voice broke and fresh tears fell down his cheeks "Lily Evans! Wake up right now and tell me that I'm the biggest prat in the entire world for coming down after you. Wake up and tell me that if I pull another prank again, I'll have to answer to you. Wake up and tell me that I'm the most annoying person you have ever met. Please Lily, wake up!"

Then he broke down, full sobs where coming out of his lips, tears gushing down his face and he clung to Lily's unmoving body.

"Help! Somebody! Please!"

The last thing James felt where strong arms lifting him and Lily off the blood stained ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been so long! i have been studing like crazy, but thats no excuse! Okay so here's chapter 5, hope you like it! I will upload chapters 6 to 10 when i have put the finishing touches on them, which shouldn't be much longer! **

**Ooooh annnnnnnd...I made a website for this story! I stole the idea of pratty-prongs-princess, because she is just an amazing writer :**

**Heres: the link: . **

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

* * *

The first thing that Lily felt when she woke up was a dead weight on her legs. She tried to move them, but couldn't. _Oh God_ she thought_ please don't let my legs be dead..._  
She peeked through her eyelashes and looked down towards her legs, expecting the worst. Instead she found the opposite. James was fast asleep, his head and arms resting on her legs, his body leaned over the bed from a chair that was pulled up by the bed. Lily sighed and put her head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. _What Happened?_ Lily racked her brain, trying to find a reason as to why she was in the hospital wing, with a banging headache and James sleeping on her legs.

James groaned and woke up, raising his head from Lily's legs. He looked at the clock and noticed breakfast was in 30 minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Lily, noticing that her eyes where still closed. "I'll come back at Lunch" James said to nobody, or at least he thought. Lily's lips had upturned into a smile, but James didn't notice. His placed a kiss on her forehead and was about to leave as his felt a tug at his shirt. _Lily! _"Lily!" he yelled, pulling her in to his arms.  
"Oww! James!" Lily cried, trying to pull out of James's hug, "that hurts!"  
"Sorry! Sorry! I just missed you" James said, helping Lily rest back down on the pillows. "How you feeling?"  
"Better" Lily smiled "What happened anyway? I can't remember anything"  
James recapped to her what happened, and Lily's face got paler and paler as he spoke. When he had finished he took a deep breath, and looked down into Lily's calculating eyes.  
"What you thinking beautiful?" James asked his mouth turning upwards into a smile.  
"I'm thinking...WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP AFTER ME!" Lily shouted, bringing her hand up to slap James's face.  
James, shocked, couldn't say anything, so just sat there and listened to Lily's rant.  
"AND WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BLAMING YOURSELF? HOW WAS ANY OF THIS YOUR FAULT! Jeez James! I thought you were meant to be the smart one!"  
"Lily hunnie, I'm sorry that I upset you...but I did all that...you know, jumping after you because...well, I think I'm in love with you"  
Lily opened and then closed her mouth.  
"Lil's, you look like a fish" James said, a shadow of a smile on his face.  
"James, I think I love you to" Lily said, taking his hand.  
James grinned and took her other hand, leaning down to kiss her. They were just about to kiss when...  
"James! C'mon! You're going to miss breakfast!" Sirius shouted, bursting through the hospital wing doors.  
"Damn it Sirius!"  
"Sorry! I'm sorry! It's just Yazzii looked like she was going to eat someone she was that hungry" Sirius said sheepishly.  
James sighed and turned back to Lily.  
"Ask when you can get out of here, I'll be back at lunch" James smiled and kissed Lily's forehead.  
Lily watched James hit Sirius over the head as they walked out, a smile on both their faces. Lily closed her eyes contently and went back to sleep.  
~#~

"She's awake!"  
Yazzii jumped as someone screamed from behind her and started to choke on her Garlic Sausage sandwich. Gina started smacking her on the back as Danny was busy laughing at his girlfriend Claire's reaction at the Ravenclaw table. Claire had spit out her mouthful of pumpkin juice when she saw Yazzii chocking, and was now dying of laughter.  
Remus was trying to contain his laughter as James and Sirius sheepishly sat down on the table.

"I think you two just successfully killed my girlfriend" Danny said, nodding his head to the Ravenclaw table. They looked around and saw Claire in a full laughing spaz, her head on the table, food long forgotten.  
"I'm going to go and take her outside" Danny said to the group, before walking towards the Ravenclaw table and picking Claire up, talking her outside.  
Sirius made kissy faces at them as they walked out.  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU ARSE!" Yazzii shouted after managing to breathe again. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"  
"I love you?" Sirius said to Yazzii timidly, flashing a smile. Yazzii sent an evil glare at him before turning back to her food.  
"So" Gina started "I take it Lily's awake?"  
"Yeah" James smiled "I think she woke up last night when I was asleep"  
"When's she allowed out of the hospital wing?" Remus asked.  
"Not sure, I'll ask her at lunch"  
The conversation ended as the bell went, signalling classes for the marauders.  
~#~

Potions and transfiguration went slowly for the teens, with Sirius losing 10 points for Gryffindor when he pulled a prank on Malfoy, but Yazzii won them back when she perfected the potion.  
Lunch time came around and James once again skipped it to be with Lily.  
"Ah Mr Potter, back again?" Madame Pomfrey asked, walking past James and towards Lily's bed with a potion.  
"As always" James smiled "Hey beautiful" James said, walking towards Lily.  
"Hai Handsome" Lily giggled.  
"Did you ask?" James kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah" Lily scooted over in the bed, making room for James to sit. "I'm being let out tonight"  
James smiled and kissed her. Lily snuggled into his chest and James played with her hair.  
"How long was I out?" Lily asked, not bothering to look up.  
"5 Days" James said.  
"...Whoa"  
"Miss Evans, so nice to see you awake" Dumbledore said, strolling through the hospital wing doors. James went to move.  
"No no Mr Potter, you are perfectly fine there" Dumbledore smiled. "I was just wondering if I could speak to you both about what happened?"  
"Of course" Lily smiled.  
"Please, tell me what you remember" Dumbledore said, sitting down on the chair by the bed.  
Lily took a deep breath before starting the story of what happened. She was a little hazy at points, so James filled in for her. James's arms tightened around Lily as she got to the violent parts, wishing that he could take her pain away.  
"And, that's it I think" Lily said, talking another deep breath "Well at least what I can remember anyway"  
Dumbledore stood up and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "That was all I needed Miss Evans, thank you very much"  
Lily smiled slightly and closed her eyes, snuggling into James' chest. Within a matter of seconds, Lily's breathing has slowed into a clam rhythm. Dumbledore took this as his chance to leave.  
"Ah, and Mr Potter, take the rest of the day off, Miss Evans looks rather comfortable there"  
"Thanks Professor"  
James dug into his back pocket and pulled out his two way mirror.  
"Sirius Black" James told the mirror clearly. After around 40 seconds, Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.  
"Yo Prongs!"  
"Hi Padfoot, where are you?"  
"Great hall watching Gina and Yazzii have a hot dog eating contest"  
"Nice"  
"How's Lily?" Sirius asked.  
"Great, she's allowed out tonight"  
"Woop! Party in the common room!"  
James laughed. "Okay Padfoot, I'm staying with Lily this afternoon, Dumbledore's permission"  
Sirius's jaw dropped "SUCK UP!"  
"Whatever, see you later"  
"Keep her occupied till 6"  
"Gotcha"  
"Over and out" Sirius said, ending the conversation.  
~#~

At six O'clock that night, Lily, with the help of James, was making her way to the common room.  
"Oww! Ow that hurt!" Lily cried, clutching her side.  
"Here, let me carry you" James said, Picking Lily up bridal style.  
"No, James! I'm perfectly able to walk!"  
"Yeah Yeah" James said, ignoring Lily.

"James! Let me down!"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Nada"

"Aw man!" Lily huffed.

James grinned and carried on walking with Lily in his arms. As they reached the common room doors, James looked at Lily.

"I love you" James said.

"Right back at ya" Lily smiled.

James grinned and turned his head towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Whomping Willow" and the door swung open.

"SUPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lily cried "Thanks!"

"Come on James! Share tiger Lily around!" Sirius yelled, taking Lily's hand and pulling her into a hug. "We bloody well missed you!"

"Lets paaaarty!" Gina slurred, holding up a glass of fire whiskey.

(2 hours later)

The party in the Griffindor common room was in full swing, Lily and James were cuddled up on a sofa, Claire and Danny had disappeared upstairs and Sirius and Remus were trying to get Gina and Yazzii down from dancing on the table.

"Yaz! Come down and dance with me hunnie!" Sirius shouted.

"Na'ah!" Yazzii slurred "To much fun up here! Sirius couldn't help but grin at her wild hand gestures and bad dancing. The idea that the Marauders had planned a week ago popped back into his mind.

"James, Remus!" He called, and they came over to where he was standing by the fire place. "You guys ready for the greatest prank the Marauders will ever pull off?"

"Lets do it" James said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"3" Sirius said

"2" James said

"1" Remus said

"Macongiree".


End file.
